Angel of Darkness
by Ryou 'Sweetie' Bakura
Summary: Everyone had their own thoughts on Ryou's Yami, Bakura. Well, what happens when the shared body is in danger? Read to find out


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh, except a few cards and a Millennium Puzzle my girlfriend gave me. :) Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

After the past several years, he should've been used to the lying, cheating ways of his Yami. In some ways he was but not in the ways it mattered. He did get tired of waking up in his Soul Room without recollection of why, almost every day. He had tried to rid himself of the Millennium Ring, but it had always found its way back to him, no matter what he wanted. He supposed he should be grateful that the spirit had never really tried to hurt him physically, but mentally was an entirely different story.

The light sighed as he sat up, unsurprisedthat he was in his Soul Room again, meaning that his dark half had taken over his body once more. '_He's never going to change, is he?' _He thought to himself as he stood up. This was taking a toll on him and the body, especially since he had no idea what kind of trouble the spirit was getting into. In some ways, he guessed that it was a good thing to have the spirit with him because he would take over whenever he hadvfelt the body threatened in some ways. He then wondered if anything had happeneed after he had gone to bed the night before.

'_What's going on, Bakura?'_ He had no idea why he had started calling the spirit by his own name. It had been strange at first but now they've both gotten used to it. He blinked when he realized there was no reply from the other. He sighed as he thought back on the spirit's actions lately. The spirit had been taking over more than he had before and always kept the mindlink closed. He'd never done that until recently and the past few months.

Even though he would never admit it to anyone, he was worried about his 'Guardian Angel' or more like his 'Angel of Darkness' being that he always referred to himself as the darkness itself but Ryou didn't really believe that. He had always been there when Ryou needed him and when he didn't. He helped in his own ways no matter how morbid it may have been.

Ryou knew that he should've hated the spirit but he couldn't bring himself to hate the other. He sighed as he glanced towards his own Soul Room door then carefully walked over to the door. He placed his hand on the door and shivered, it was unusally cold. He tilted his head slightly and pushed the door open, carefully stepping out into the corridor of the mind. He blinked when he looked across from his and saw what he was sure was the thief's soul room. He had never really thought of the thief to have one being this was the first time he'd been out of his own. He noticed that the door was slightly open. He moved closer to it and tried to look inside, gasping lightly at what he saw. He shook his head then pushed the heavy door open, noticing a boy running across to the other side to remain in the dark. He tilted his head and thought for a moment before trying the mindlink again. "Bakura?"

He frowned when there was no response once more. '_What's going on here?'_ He thought before he felt a jolt of pain. He gasped and fell to his knees, the pain was that intense. "Bakura!"

He blinked when he finally got a response. "Don't worry about anything, Hikari." Came the voice from behind him.

Ryou turned around to see the other in the doorway lookin elsewhere but not really focusing on anything. He wasn't even looking at the light. He took a few steps closer to him and sighed softly when the other took a small step back. "Huh?" He glanced upwards and tilted his head, "What's wrong, Bakura?"

Bakura sighed and shook his head. "You wouldn't understand, Ryou." He answered and looked down, visibly shaking a bit.

Ryou stopped and stared at the spirit. He looked the same as always but there seemed to be something off with him. Like the fact that he wouldn't meet his eyes. When Ryou looked away, he could see a transparent pair of black wings coming from his back but they weren't there when he actually looked at him. He kept his gaze on him as he looked the spirit over. He took in his appearance though he seemed how he usually would except for the odd shaking. He tilted his head when he noticed the spirit appeared barefoot. He thought it was odd to see the spirit like that and grew more concerned.

Bakura did everything in his power to keep from looking at his host. He didn't want the younger to feel what he was feeling. It was pain beyond the pain he could normally deal with and he wasn't sure when it happened or where it was from. All he knew was that it seemed to originate somwhere near his head and went from there. He growled and glanced towards Ryou without really looking at him and sighed. He didn't want to worry the younger any more than he already did. At the moment, all he wanted was to be able to stop the shaking that was going through his body. He couldn't even rmember when he'd gotten in control or anything. He wasn't even aware of being barefoot. He looked at his arms and his eyes widened as he saw a white wristband on one wrist. He shook his head. "I think we're in a hospital, Ryou." He told him as he fell to the floor and put his face in his hands. "I did something but I don't know what...it hurts so bad..."

Ryou glanced at the band and moved closer towards the thief. He could tell that whatever happened really hurt the other but it didn't help that the other was trying to deal with it himself. He didn't want the other to suffer more either. With a small sigh, he knelt down and watched him. As much as he wanted to reach out and help the other, he knew he couldn't. All he was able to do was remain near him in some way.


End file.
